The Tragic Passing of Yellow Ranger (Thuy Trang (1973-2001), memoriam)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after the battle fight against 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's evil giant monsters, Malgor, Trini Kwan/the Yellow Ranger gets killed off, and the other Power Rangers, including Zack, mourn her passing.


**Chapter 1: Goodbye, Trini**

Narrator: The Ranger Teens were at the Power Chamber cleaning up their injuries from the final battle they fought in.

Tommy: "Man, those giant monsters can pick a real big fight."

Billy: "You can say that again."

Kimberly: "Ow, that stings, Billy."

Billy: "Sorry 'bout that, Kimberly."

Trini: (Grunts) "You guys, I don't think we can fight the giant monsters much longer, ow."

Zack: Hold still, Trini."

Narrator: Then Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze and Cosmo came up to the Ranger Teens.

Sonic: "Are you guys doing alright?"

All 6 Ranger Teens: "Yeah right."

Zordon: "Fellow Rangers, you have battled quite enough."

Alpha 5: "Yes, that's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get killed off."

Cosmo: "Yeah right, and we don't want that to happen."

Trini: "That's true, but we're the Power Rangers, Cosmo, and we can't let the darkness take over the universe."

Zack: "Trini's absolutely right."

Alpha 5: "But, Rangers-

Silver: "I think they're absolutely right."

Alpha 5: "Well, okay."

Narrator: Meanwhile in Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair, Malgor had arrived, wondering who brought him here.

Malgor: "Where the heck am I?"

Narrator: Then Rita, Lord Zedd and the gang of evilness, appeared right in front of Malgor.

Rita: "Ah, Malgor, I knew you'd come."

Malgor: "Who the heck are you? and why am I here?"

Rita: "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rita Repulsa, and the reason why I brought you here is because of the pesky Power Rangers that we fight against."

Malgor: "Yeah? what about them?

Lord Zedd: "You see, the Power Rangers destroyed most of our giant monsters and our army was completely useless, and you're the 1 that can destroy those Power Rangers in sight."

Malgor: "Really? What's the catch?"

Goldar: "No catch, Malgor."

Malgor: "Okay, I accept."

Scorpina: "Good."

Narrator: Rita teleports Malgor to Angel Grove.

Narrator: In Angel Grove, Malgor arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and things. The people who saw Malgor causing destruction began panicking.

Malgor: Raaaaaaaaah!

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

[Town's People Panicking]

Malgor: "This is gonna be fun and exciting!"

Narrator: Back in the Power Chamber, the alarm sounded off and the Ranger Teens ran up to the computer screen and saw Malgor terrorizing Angel Grove.

Billy: "Who's that?"

Kimberly: "I don't know, but he's attacking Angel Grove."

Tommy: "Yeah right, come on."

Narrator: The Ranger Teens grabbed out their Power Morphers.

Jason: "Alright, you guys, it's morphin' time!"

Tommy: "Dragonzord!"

Zack: "Mastadon!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!"

Billy: "Triceratops!"

Trini: "Saber-tooth tiger!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!"

Narrator: The 6 Power Rangers headed to Angel Grove.

Narrator: "Back in the city streets, Malgor was still causing destruction.

Tommy/Green Ranger: (off screen) "Stop right there!"

Narrator: Malgor turned back and saw the Power Rangers standing there.

Malgor: "Oh, the Power Rangers, you're the 1st 1s on my list."

Jason/Red Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!"

Malgor: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you first!"

Trini: "Look out!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Narrator: Malgor blasted a real big beam of energy from his hands, but the Power Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed for them.

Billy/Blue Ranger: "That was super close."

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Yeah right."

Zack/Black Ranger: "Watch out!"

Narrator: Malgor began attacking the Power Rangers and the battle began, they used all of their martial art karate skills to fight against Malgor, then the Power Rangers decided to use their powers of their own.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!"

Narrator: Lightning bolts blasted outta Kimberly's Pterodactyl Thunder Whip at Malgor, but he dodged the attack.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "What the-"

Malgor: [Evil Chuckle] "Rah!"

Narrator: Malgor punches Kimberly very lightly by knocking her clear over.

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Kimberly! [Growls Angrily] come on, Trini!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Right, Tommy!"

Tommy/Green Ranger: "Mega Heater!"

Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Blade Heater!"

Narrator: The Green and Yellow Rangers shot out vines and lightning bolts at Malgor.

Narrator: Sparks flew everywhere, knocking him over, then Malgor got up on his feet looking angry and fed up with them.

Malgor: "You're gonna pay for that!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Billy/Blue Ranger and Trini/Yellow Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Malgor blasted his energy beams at Billy and Trini, knocking them clear over.

Zack: "Trini!"

Kimberly: "Tommy!"

Malgor: "Looks like you 2 are next!"

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Ha! we're not terrified of you! Power Bow!"

Narrator: Kimberly shot a powerful arrow at Malgor, but he began charging towards her.

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Uh oh!"

Malgor: "I got you now. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

[POW!]

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Malgor power kicked Kimberly very hard, it knocked her right over and she landed in a loud and hard thud.

Billy/Blue Ranger: "Kimberly! [Growls Angrily] Foam Gun!"

Narrator: Billy began spinning around and around and headed for Malgor, But, Malgor had an evil smiling face.

[SLASH!]

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Oh my word!"

Narrator: Malgor slashed Kimberly right in the chest and she landed right in a loud thud. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Blaze ran right up to the fallen Power Rangers.

Amy: "Are you guys alright?"

Jason/Red Ranger: "Yeah right, we sure are."

Silver: "Jason, you and the others get into safety."

Knuckles: "Yeah right, we'll take care of this ugly creep."

Tails: "Okay, come on, you guys."

Narrator: The 6 Power Rangers ran right into safety, leaving Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Blaze with Malgor."

Malgor: "8 more Freedom Fighters, right? I'll take you all down in 1 snap."

Silver: "The only 1 who's going down is you!"

Malgor: "Well, in that case-"

All 8 Freedom Fighters: "Take that!"

Narrator: The 8 Freedom Fighters began charging at 1 another and the battle began.

Narrator: The 8 Freedom Fighters used all of their fighting skills, but then, Malgor began slashing the 8 Freedom Fighters 1 by 1, over and over again.

Narrator: The Freedom Fighters were knocked clear over, and the 6 Power Rangers ran up and helped the 8 of them get up.

Trini: "Are you guys alright?"

Sonic: "Yes, Trini, we're alright."

Malgor: "Now, I'm gonna destroy all of you for good!"

Narrator: Malgor began walking right up towards the Power Rangers and the Freedom Fighters, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Malgor in the chest.

Narrator: The Power Rangers and Freedom Fighters looked up and saw 5 more Power Rangers coming right towards Malgor and blasting him with more energy beams.

Cream: "Who are they?"

Cosmo: "I don't know."

Tails: "I believe they're-"

Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "It's the Mystic Force Rangers!"

Jason/Red Ranger: "Boy, am I thrilled to see them."

Narrator: The Mystic Force Rangers were all standing in 1 line, getting ready to fight against Malgor."

Malgor: "Xander, Nick, guys, long time, no see."

Xander/Green Mystic Force Ranger: "How dare you attack the other Power Rangers!"

Malgor: [Evil Laughter] "You don't terrify me, you don't have the powers to fight against me."

Vida/Pink Mystic Force Ranger: "No, but he has all of us to fight you, Malgor!"

Malgor: "He has all of you to fight me, right? well I'll destroy all of you in 1 snap!"

Chip/Yellow Mystic Force Ranger: "Let's go, you guys!"

All 4 Mystic Force Rangers: "Right on!"

Narrator: The Mystic Force Rangers ran into action, and the Power Rangers ran over and helped them, the Mystic Force Rangers battled, but then Trini began feeling severe pain in her entire body.

Trini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Madison/Blue Mystic Force Ranger: "Trini, what's going on?"

Trini: [Grunts A Bit] "The pain is hurting me very badly."

Narrator: Then Malgor saw that the Yellow Ranger was in pain, he knew that his cue was now, he slashed the brave young heroes and blasted a powerful energy beam at the Power Rangers.

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

All 6 Power Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew everywhere, knocking the Power Rangers clear over, they got injured very badly from the attack, and it caused them to de-morph. The brave young heroes were shocked when the Power Rangers got injured.

Vida/Pink Mystic Force Ranger: "Guys!"

Chip/Yellow Mystic Force Ranger: "Dudes!"

Nick/Red Mystic Force Ranger: "Come on, you guys, get up!"

Narrator: Malgor began walking right towards the Power Rangers with an evil smiling face."

Malgor: "You're finished now, Power Rangers!"

Narrator: Then Zack got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the other Power Rangers with his arms spread out."

Zack: "No way, you're not gonna destroy all of us, Malgor!"

Billy: "Zack, what are you doin'?"

Zack: "I'm Saving all of us!"

Xander/Green Mystic Force Ranger: "Zack, are you outta your mind?! you're gonna get killed off!"

Zack: "I'm not gonna let Malgor kill us off!"

Malgor: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to kill you off, Black Ranger!"

Narrator: Trini looked up and saw that her good friend and 1 true love was gonna get killed off by Malgor.

Trini: [Gasps In Alarm] "Zack!"

Narrator: With all of her powerful strength, Trini got up on her feet.

Amy: "Trini, you can't fight against Malgor injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Trini: "Zack's my good friend and 1 true love, Amy, I can't let him suffer!"

Narrator: Trini began running over to save Zack's entire life.

Kimberly: "Trini, no!"

Narrator: But Trini didn't listen, she kept running around.

Narrator: Malgor blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Zack's direction.

Trini: "Zack, look out!"

Narrator: Zack turned over and Trini pushed him outta the way, but suddenly, the beam blasted Trini, injuring her very severely, and sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Trini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All 5 Power Rangers: "Trini!"

Zack: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Narrator: Trini collapsed to the ground, and Malgor was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body.

Narrator: when he blasted that super thrilling power, it weakened his powerful strength, and he had no choice but to retreat.

Malgor: [Grunts A Bit] "We'll meet again, Freedom Fighters, and you too, Power Rangers!"

Narrator: Malgor disappeared, and the Power Rangers ran right up to the injured Trini.

Zack: "Trini! Trini! Speak to me!

Trini: [Weakly] "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Tommy: "Don't worry about it, Trini, we're gonna help you get better."

Trini: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Tommy, I'm done for."

Billy: "What?! Trini, you can't give up right now!"

Trini: "You guys, I can't fight anymore, I'm finished."

Trini: [Grunts A Bit]

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Trini injuring her a lot more, she was about to fade away.

Kimberly: [Teared Up] "No, Trini, you can't leave all of us, we can't go on without you!"

Jason: [Teared Up] "Yes, Trini, please don't do this!"

Trini: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Trini got out her Power Morpher and handed it over to Zack.

Trini: "Zack, take my Power Morpher.

Zack: "No, Trini, please."

Trini: "Take it so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Zack took Trini's Power Morpher and Trini looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face.

Trini: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky I became a Power Ranger...and I always...will be."

Narrator: Trini closed her eyes and a yellow glow swirled around her.

Zack: "No, Trini, please!"

Narrator: But it was too late, Trini faded away in Zack's arms, and Zack looked up just as Trini's heavenly spirit stars flew right into the night skies, and tear drops began streaming down his face.

Narrator: Zack put his head down and began silently sobbing his eyes out.

Zack: "Trini!"

Zack: [Silently Weeping]

Narrator: The other Power Rangers began silently sobbing their eyes out too, and the Freedom Fighters who watched Trini pass away and they also began silently weeping their eyes out.

Sonic: [Teared Up] "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tails: [Teared Up] "He's gone for good!"

Silver: [Teared Up] "Why, Trini?!"

Knuckles: [Teared Up] "I can't believe this is happening!"

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, Cream saw what had happened to Trini and she was shocked about it.

Cream: "Oh dear, Trini's deceased."

Cream: [Cries A Bit]

Narrator: Then Vida walked all the way up to Zack and she knelt right down to him.

Vida: "Zack, I'm terribly sorry about this."

Zack: [Teared Up] "Why did Trini need to pass away? it should've been me."

Vida: "Zack, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Zack lifted up his tear-stained face.

Zack: "Alright? Vida, Trini's deceased because of me, I shouldn't have confronted Malgor."

Vida: "Zack, it's not your entire fault, Trini passed away 'cause she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right on our side no matter what happens."

Zack: [Teared Up] "Alright."

Narrator: Vida let Zack silently weep on her right shoulder, and she was saying nice words to him, then the other Ranger Teens and Freedom Fighters made a memorial grave for Trini's memories.

Kimberly: "Goodbye, Trini."

Billy: "We're gonna miss you for eternity."

Tails: "She'll always be remembered as a good friend and fellow Power Ranger."

Narrator: The Power Rangers and the Freedom Fighters placed candles on Trini's grave, and Zack placed Trini's Power Morpher right next to the School picture of herself.

Narrator: Trini Kwan was gone for good and she would always be remembered for eternity.

 _ **Don't lose your way**_

 _ **with each passing day**_

 _ **you've come so far**_

 _ **don't throw it away**_

 _ **live believing**_

 _ **dreams are for weaving**_

 _ **wonders are waiting to start**_

 _ **live your story**_

 _ **faith, hope and glory**_

 _ **hold to the truth in your heart**_

 _ **if we hold on together**_

 _ **I know our dreams will never die**_

 _ **dreams see us through to forever**_

 _ **where clouds roll by**_

 _ **for you and I**_

 _ **souls in the winds**_

 _ **must learn how to mend**_

 _ **seek out a star**_

 _ **hold on to the end**_

 _ **Valley, mountain**_

 _ **there is a fountain**_

 _ **washes our tears all away**_

 _ **words are swaying**_

 _ **someone is praying**_

 _ **please let us come home to stay**_

 _ **if we hold on together**_

 _ **I know our dreams will never die**_

 _ **dreams see us through to forever**_

 _ **where clouds roll by**_

 _ **for you and I**_

 _ **when we are out there in the dark**_

 _ **we'll dream about the sun**_

 _ **in the dark we'll feel the light**_

 _ **warm our hearts, everyone**_

 _ **if we hold on together**_

 _ **I know our dreams will never die**_

 _ **dreams see us through to forever**_

 _ **as high as souls can fly**_

 _ **the clouds roll by**_

 _ **for you and I**_...

 _ **Bold Dialogue: Flashback Sequences**_

 **Chapter 2: Flashback memories**

Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger passed away in the monster battle. Kimberly, Jason, Billy and Tommy were at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar with the Mystic Force Rangers and Freedom Fighters.

Kimberly: "It's like a terrible dream and vision."

Chip: "Yeah right, Trini took her entire life saving all of us, that was very brave and heroic of her indeed."

Xander: "I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well."

Sonic: "You do?"

Billy: "Of course we do, man, Knuckles cried and wept for the very 1st time."

Tails: "Well, she's gone for good right now and we need to move on."

Narrator: Then Madison began looking around for Zack and he wasn't there.

Madison: "Hey, where's Zack?"

Jason: "Oh, he's in his vacation room, ever since Trini passed away, Zack's been coped up in there."

Billy: "Yeah right, and he's been depressed an awful lot.

Madison: "Hmm, I'll go see how he's doing."

Vida: "Sis, wait!"

Madison: "I really don't like to see Zack this depressed. So I'll go speak to him."

Narrator: Madison went up to the door and entered Zack's vacation room.

Narrator: Meanwhile in his vacation room, Zack had been having flashbacks of him and Trini, when she was dying and when she was still alive.

 _ **Trini: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky that I became a Power Ranger and I always…will be."**_

 _ ***She faded away in Zack's Arms***_

Zack: "Why did you need to pass away, Trini?"

 _ **Trini gave Zack a volley ball at a carnival, and Zack was amazed by it.**_

 _ **Zack: "Whoa, Trini, this is incredible!"**_

 _ **Trini: "I got it for you, Billy, now you'll have that volley ball to remember me by when I'm gone off to a much better place."**_

 _ **Billy: "I really love it, Trini, thanks."**_

 _ **Trini "You're welcome, Billy."**_

Narrator: Zack remembered Trini's beautiful smiling face.

Zack: "Trini's deceased because of what happened, and it's my entire fault."

Madison: (off screen) "Zack?"

Narrator: Zack looked up and he saw Madison right at the door.

Zack: " Madison, I'm not coming outta here."

Madison: "Zack, I know exactly how you're feeling, it's gonna be alright."

Zack: "It's not gonna be alright."

Narrator: Zack walked up to the wall.

Zack: "Trini was my good friend and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend, she was always there for me, and right now, she's deceased because of what happened and also because of me."

Narrator: Madison's eyes widened.

Madison: "Zack, it's not your entire fault."

Zack: "It _is_ my entire fault, I should've passed away and Trini would've been safe and secure."

Madison: "Come on, Zack, quit blaming yourself, Trini didn't wanna see you get destroyed, that's why she passed away instead of you."

Narrator: Zack sank to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly.

Zack: " Madison, I can't move on anymore, none of this would've happened if Malgor never came to the Angel Grove city streets."

Narrator: Madison knelt right in front of him and she replied to him.

Madison: "Zack, it's not your entire fault, alright? but Trini's gone for entire life, she's in the heaven skies right now."

Zack: "I still miss her, Madison, I miss her more than anything else."

Narrator: Madison put her right arm around Zack's right shoulder and the Black Ranger let out another depressed heavy sigh.

Zack: "I'm gonna be alone for good."

Madison: "You're not gonna be alone for good, Zack, you still got Jason, Tommy, Kimberly and Billy on your team, and you got me right now, and we'll all make sure Malgor says his final words."

Zack: " Madison, I-"

Madison: "No, Zack, don't say that, it's gonna be alright."

Narrator: Madison gave Zack a romantic kiss on his forehead and they both fell asleep.

Narrator: Billy broke down in tear drops and Kimberly put her right arm around his right shoulder.

Billy: "Kimberly, I miss Trini more than anything in the universe."

Kimberly: "I know, Billy, I miss her as well too."

Narrator: Sonic and Tails were watching Billy weep silently.

Sonic: "Whoa, man, I sure hope this ends real soon."

Tails: "You're absolutely right, Sonic, I hate to see the Power Rangers end up like this for the rest of their entire lives."

Narrator: Tails put his right hand on Sonic's right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Trini 1 last time.

Rest in heavenly peace, Trini Kwan, we'll all miss you for eternity.

This fan story sequence is dedicated to the loving memory of Thuy Trang (1973-2001), the 1st and original Trini Kwan actress from seasons 1 and 2. We'll never forget about her beautiful acting career.


End file.
